Teddy Bear's Wish
by Orca.dancer.3
Summary: "Teddy Bear?" She asked tilting her head back so that she could see him from under her hat. "There's a stranger in the attic. Who is he?" Even though T. Lupin loved his family he still wanted to have met his real parents just once. But when the opportunity arrives what will he do?
1. Prologue: Meet Teddy Bear

**I haven't done a Harry Potter fic. before so any feedback you could give me would be great. Please R&R :) Criticism welcome :D**

**Disclaimer: As if any of you think that the characters and places in here are just an amazing coincidence.**

* * *

"96… 97…"

Why him? They had so many other adults who would willingly croon over the kids. Not that he was a proper grown up yet, sixteen wasn't really _Grown Up_. His adopted Aunt actually liked to refer to him as a _Grown Down_. Not that he was short, in fact he was quite tall, but on account of his mature way of reasoning she liked to tease that he had started off life as a wise old man and simply aged backwards; grown down.

"…98…"

And yet here he was, hunched over in the dusty attic with his hands over his eyes counting to 100. Great. Well, he didn't really mind, he loved them all a lot and always took the time to be there for them. He regarded them all as brothers and sisters, or at least he thought he did never having had any real ones to compare it with.

"…99…"

He remembered when James had sulked because he didn't a little sister after Al was born and how his mother had ruffled his hair and said that maybe he would still get a little sister if he was patient and waited. Teddy had often wondered as a child if he would ever have any more siblings, of course he knew now that he wouldn't. Still, he had his own sort of family and that was plenty good enough for him.

"…100. Ready or not here I come!" He turned out of the room and shimmied down the cramped little staircase. He smiled to himself as he heard Hugo and Al giggling from inside Hugo's bedroom. They were terrible at this game. That was why he purposely found them last when it was his turn to be on. James, on the other hand exploited this weakness without mercy and always found them first.

He quietly tip-toed down the second set of stairs. There was a thump and an exasperated humph from behind one of the doors. That was odd. Rose was usually the best at this game. He poked his head around the door to see Rose stood crossly looking down at a big box with a pair of arms and legs sticking out of the top.

"Found you!" He called chuckling.

"It's not fair. I was about to climb in when James jumped in first. That was my space and I think it was perfectly beastly of him to make me lose."

"Yeah well you always win, that's _perfectly beastly_." Said the box.

Teddy helped James out of the box and then said, "How about we start again?"

They both agreed and the three of them left the room together.

"Al! Hugo! Lily! You can come out now we're starting again!" He called to the house in general.

Hugo and Albus came running down the stairs to join them. Teddy looked around. Where was Lily?

"Lil' you can come out now we're starting again! Lil'?"

No answer. Teddy raced back up the stair case. What if she'd gotten stuck somewhere? He didn't bother checking the other floors. She always hid in the attic, even if someone was counting there.

He flung open the door to find the little red head sat cross legged in the middle of a dusty pile of… things. She was wearing what was obviously one of her mother's old fancy hats, a big jacket that must have belonged to Harry which she had rolled up to her elbows and was clutching a little treasure box tightly in her tiny fists.

"Petal, there you are!" He said slumping down next to her.

"Teddy Bear?" She asked tilting her head back so that she could see him from under her hat. "There's a stranger in the attic. Who is he?"

Teddy jumped to his feet pulling his wand out of his sleeve (If there was one thing his godfather had taught him it was to never carry your wand in your back pocket). Of course he knew about the restriction on underage magic but under the circumstances…

Very quietly he said, "Where is he, Lily?"

"He's in here." She said, as though it was obvious, pointing to the box. She pulled out a folded photograph and showed it to him. "Who is he?"

"Oh." Said Teddy simply, feeling a little foolish for over reacting. He sat down and took the picture from her. She picked up the rest of the box and shuffled onto his lap.

"Well, this is my dad." His words were oddly choked. He'd seen pictures of his parents before but to have them sprung up on him like this had caught him off his guard.

"It doesn't look like dad." She observed, shaking her head and making the hat fall off.

"No, not your dad, Petal. This is my dad."

"Why doesn't he come 'round and laugh with the other dad's?"

He smiled a watery smile at her innocence. "That's because he's a long way away."

"Is he as far away as Bunny?"

"Yes." He said sadly trying to put on a brave face for her. "He's taking good care of Bunny where they are."

"I miss my Bunny."

"I miss my dad."

* * *

**I know nothing really happens in this bit but it is just a prologue, I just needed to establish a few characters. I'm in the middle of exams at the moment so I hope I can update soon. Stuff WILL happen in the next chapter, I promise :)**


	2. Chapter 1: What the

**Hi guys. Sorry I left on such a fluffy note (Shouldn't happen again). I don't usually upload just a prologue like that so here's chapter 1.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it so far or any suggestions for what you might like to see. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Teddy?! Lily?! Dinner!"

Teddy snapped out of his thoughts as Ginny's voice carried up the stairs from the kitchen.

"Come on, Lil'" He said folding the picture back up and making to put it back into the box.

"Don't you want to take him with you?" Lily asked. "I think he would get lonely on his own."

He smiled and took the picture back from the box, putting it into the pocket of his shirt. "Come on, Lily." He said reaching down and holding her tightly around her waist. "Whoosh!" he said picking her up and spinning her in a circle before resting her on his hip. She giggled and clapped her hands together making the baggy jacket shake violently. There was a tinkle as something fell out of the pocket and onto the floor.

It was a small silver instrument with spindly legs. Teddy had never seen anything like it. Or had he? His Uncle Ron's deluminator had a similar design. Maybe they were a set.

"Teddy? Are you up there?" Came Harry's voice from downstairs. "Come on, dinner's ready!"

But Teddy was transfixed. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to. He wanted to know for sure. _For sure_. He wanted to know many things _for sure_ such as "What were his parents like?" and "Why did they give him to Harry?". But he knew he would never know those things _for sure_. But this, this was different. He _could_ know.

He heard footsteps climbing the stairs as he bent down to pick it up. He kept a tight grip on Lily so as not to drop her. As his fingers closed around the object Teddy felt a surge of energy rust through him, quickening his heart rate, his mind, his everything.

Faster and faster they went until everything became a blur. Sights, memories, thoughts all became one big haze that weighed down on him threatening to crush him.

Just as they got to the point where Teddy didn't think he could take anymore the world exploded.

"Teddy Bear?" He could hear through the mists that surrounded him. "Teddy Bear, where are we? Are we playing a game?"

Lily's bemused little voice sounded from close by although he couldn't see anything but the white.

"I like it. It's fun. Where have you taken us?"

He could feel a pull. It wasn't a comfortable feeling. Well, at least he could feel which meant that he hadn't died and which also meant that Lily was alive too. Thank goodness. The tug was getting rather annoying now.

"Hello? Teddy Bear?" Her voice was getting panicked now. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Suddenly everything wasn't so white anymore, more of a redish colour. Someone was touching his head.

"Hello?" said a voice, probably belonging to whoever was touching his head. It wasn't Lily. Oh no! Where was she? He had been looking after her. He had brought her away from her home and family and now he had lost her?

His eyes snapped open and he nearly fainted.

"Did I die?" He asked his father. "Oh no, I died and I've left Lily all alone somewhere! What will she do?" He felt sick and started shaking.

"Calm down," Said Remus. "You're not dead and your little friend is OK. She's still asleep and you are defiantly not dead."

Teddy looked up at his father. What did he mean; not dead? Of course he must be, how else would he be talking to him?

"Now," said his father kindly. "What's your name?"

"What? It's Teddy! I'm Teddy!" His father didn't know him? He knew the last time he had seen him Teddy was just a baby but still, that stung.

"Well, Teddy, It's very nice to meet you. I'm Remus."

What was going on?!

"Ah, Remus, I see our little friend has woken up."

He didn't believe his eyes. Albus Dumbledore, THE Albus Dumbledore, had just walked into the room. And he wasn't alone. A whole raft of people could be seen just behind him waiting to come in.

There was Molly and Arthur Weasley looking very young. There was his head mistress, Minerva McGonagall, again looking younger than he had ever seen her, Mr. Shacklebolt who sometimes helped Harry out at work and who came around every once in a while for tea, Reubeus Hagrid and a whole host of other people whom he didn't recognise or had only seen in photographs.

"How are you feeling, Teddy?" he said surveying Teddy over the rim of his half-moon spectacles. Teddy got the impression that Dumbledore was looking into his mind for the answers to this most baffling question.

"Erm," He_ was_ looking for a more substantial answer than that but was having trouble finding one. If he wasn't mistaken, and he was almost sure he wasn't, he had just travelled back in time.

"Sir, What just ha-"

"Perhaps, my young man, you would be kind enough to keep a tight hold onto your questions for a little while?" Teddy nodded uncertainly. "Wonderful. Now might I ask, ladies and gentlemen, if you could make your way back up to the kitchen I shall re-join you a little later on." There were a few grumbles as the nosey crowd reluctantly traipsed back up the stairs.

Remus stood and patted Teddy on the shoulder. "I hope you feel better." He said smiling as he left.

"Just a moment, Christopher. I think you should be in here." Called Dumbledore into the swarm of heads.

There were a few startled faces as the man called Christopher struggled to squeeze back through the crowd but none were as shocked as Teddy when his godfather walked back through the door.

For a moment they just stared at each other, then Dumbledore closed the door and Harry rushed forwards and embraced the boy.

"Oh, you don't know how much I wanted to give you that thing only I had to swear not to tell anyone about it to even get it myself."

Teddy stared at him with his mouth slightly open as Harry beamed at him.

"What do you think?" He asked as Teddy slowly came out of his state of shock.

He pulled back a little again trying to find the right words to express how he was feeling. He had travelled through time. He had just met his father, alive, in the flesh. And he didn't have to do it alone. Giving up on his words he flung himself back onto his godfather and sobbed.

"Thank you." He spluttered. "Thank you so much."

Harry's eyes had glazed over with tears. "It's wonderful getting to know your parents but being able to share that with someone who understands-" He broke off and pulled his godson tighter to him.

Sat on the stool in the corner Dumbledore had picked up the little girl and placed her on his lap where she started to stir.

"Teddy?" She said weakly trying to force her eyelids open.

"Oh, Lily." Said Harry, rushing to pick up his daughter. "Are you OK, darling?"

"Ooh, Teddy did you ask daddy to play too? That's good. It's going to be so much more fun now that I have my daddy and my Teddy Bear." She said sleepily.

Harry looked around, a little confused, and Teddy explained what had just happened.

Dumbledore smiled at the little girl's logic. "Truly wondrous is the mind of a child."


	3. Chapter 2: Cover stories

**Hey guys, sorry it's taking a while to get the story rolling I'm trying to write as I go rather than plan it all out… **

**Please review with any suggestions for what or who you want to see in upcoming chapters.**

* * *

After Teddy had caught Harry (and Dumbledore) up to speed on what had happened in Teddy's time he asked them, "So where, and when I guess, are we?"

It was Dumbledore who answered. "We are currently conversing in the basement of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. And the date is the 24th July 1981."

Teddy looked across at Harry who nodded with a ghost of a smile. "I know." He said quietly. "It's ok though, I made my peace with it a long time ago. I'm just happy I get to spend some time with them. And plus I'll get to see my own birthday."

He chuckled. "It's sort of funny, you know."

Teddy looked at him with shock for his very morbid humour. "How is that in any way funny?"

"It's not that, it's just… well, they're throwing me a joint birthday party." He laughed again. "It's not every day you turn 33 and 1."

Dumbledore chuckled at the man's foolishness and Teddy rolled his eyes, smiling.

"How long have you been here?" Teddy asked.

"Only a couple of days. Unlike you, I planned out where and when I wanted to go to so I aimed for just around the corner. I walked round to the house, told them my name was Christopher, that I had my own reasons for hating Voldemort and that I wanted to join. I had to sit through an interview with Dumbledore alone which I had been counting on and I told him everything. He's told them some cover up story about how I'm not from around here and that I didn't really know anyone and he asked my mum and dad to put me up for a while. It's been amazing. And little Harry, oh… er, I mean me, just loves me. Everything's perfect- well…" he broke off, pondering something.

"What?"

"There's something that I can't quite make fit. You remember that letter I showed you a while back about my birthday?" He nodded. "Well in it my mum mentions that I nearly killed the cat only… they don't have a cat."

There was quiet as they all digested this information.

"Ah well," said Harry briskly. "There are far more important things going on right now. Like you." He said pointing to Teddy. "We need to give you a story." He turned to the man sat in the corner. "What do you think, sir?"

"I think a lot of things, Harry. That's one of the many perks of being me. But in light of the present situation I am thinking that we should introduce Mr. Lupin as a close friend or relative of yours, perhaps a nephew. Miss Lily can be his sister. They have decided to come to London to look for you as they have both just lost their parents in a Death Eater raid on their village."

Harry stiffened. "That was almost the case for a lot of people I knew. If I hadn't watched them both grow up I'd cry. As it is, I think that that's a good a story as any, there both just going to have to call me Uncle Chris for a while. Oh, your last names will have to be Bell, a Lupin and another Potter may raise some awkward questions."

"I'm hungry." Announced Lily. She had been tolerant of the men's strange conversation for long enough and now she felt it was time for them to go back to noticing her.

"Sorry, Petal, I forgot." Said Teddy gently. He turned to Harry. "You were just calling us down for dinner when we left." He said by way of explanation.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Said Dumbledore merrily, bouncing Lily on his knee and causing her to giggle. He turned to Teddy and said, "It's only lunchtime here so you can come and join us for food but I'm afraid it's going to be rather a long day if you've come from dinner time. Please feel free to excuse yourselves if you get too tired."

"Thank you, I think Lil's might need to go up to bed soon but I'll be ok." Which was true as he was so excited at being able to talk to his father that all other feelings like tiredness and hunger had melted away into insignificance.

"I am not sleepy." Said Lily, indignantly. "I am hungry."

Harry laughed and picked up his daughter. "And what are you hungry for?" he asked.

Her face screwed up in concentration as she pondered this most important of questions.

"Jam."

"Jam?"

"Jam. On triangle bread, like Auntie 'Mione makes when we play tea parties."

Harry looked around at the old man who was getting to his feet. "Jam it is then." He said opening the door. "Oh and, Harry? Do try to look downcast you've just found out you've lost your brother after all."

* * *

**Whew! Next chapter should be up soon so please REVIEW and stick with Teddy as he explores this new world ;)**


	4. Oops :(

Guys, I'm so (ooooooooooooooooo) sorry I've not updated in ages but I've been doing exams and I was banned from FanFiction :O

Anyway, I'm back now and I'm hoping to be updating more. Thanks for sticking with it so far and I should be posting another chapter some time with in the next two weeks. If you have any suggestions for what or who you want to see please review or PM (message) me I love hearing new ideas and it really helps me to write.

P.S. If anyone knows any decent jokes send them to me and I'll add you in as a character ;) I need cheering up badly and it'll probably encourage me to write.


End file.
